Propaganda Timeline
The land of Mageia is organized in a very similar dating system as Earth. However, there are still many differences that dot the calendars. In Mageia, each month only has 30 days and there are no leap years. Every 600 years is known as an era. Before the Mageian people began counting eras is the time known as Pre-Era. This is a timeline of specific events that have happened across the eras of this land. You can understand the land of Mageia in more detail by clicking here. Pre-Era Timeline *The Five Pure Families are formed. *Other noble families sign contracts of fealty with the Five Pure Families. *Cities and towns are isolated depending on element, inter-elemental relationships were thought of as forbidden. Peace flourishes in the small villages scattered across the continent. *The Tome of the Elements is written and the first elemental book to be mass-published. *Dragons and now extinct creatures roam the untamed land. Era Timeline 1st Era *Venmara, Elcalore, Siluvia, Glacio, and Amnicen grow rapidly into thriving cities of the Five Pure Families. *Amnicen rises as a central port city and people flock to trade. *Communication and learning spreads. 2nd Era *Wandalow, Aulegarde, the City of Ice, Gaox, Perola, and Nevarsburg begin to expand and turn into large cities. *People begin to work together instead of fearing mixed lineages. *Erick Warlock is born in Amnicen, the first elementalist able to control all five elements. *Regia Ocean is charmed by Erick Warlock to be eternally peaceful. *Amnicen becomes the capitol of Mageia, a republic government with delegates from each large region is sent to keep the continent in order. *Dragons die out in Mageia. 3rd Era *The Dark Death begins to spread around Mageia. *Little else is recorded. *The Tome of the Elements is lost in history. *Nevarsburg undergoes a civil war and is separated into Nevarsville and Awasburg . *Towns such as Thorn, Orncent, Caritas, and Quaevir are formed. 4th Era *Gregory Volan is born. *Alexander Kentrel is born. *Clarissa Ashdown is born. *Celosia Kentrel is born. *Drystan Faine is born. *Iona Dawson is born. *Tyssa Ashdown is born. *Nareesa Edsel is born, the second elementalist able to control all five elements. *Brenton Volan is born. *Mara Tyne and Maya Tyne are born. *Hackett Welbury is born. *Many parents of main characters are born. *The City of Ice goes into seclusion. *Caritas goes into seclusion. 41st Tree of the 4th Era *Flore 21: Zalent Mor is born to Keegan Mor and Celosia Kentrel. *Tempe Nivis 22: Leith Resinine is born. 41st Star of the 4th Era *Solium 2: Alvara Faine is born to Drystan Faine and Iona Faine. *Pluvia 21: Edan Ignus Volan is born to Brenton Volan and Mara Volan. *Jorek Elsemere is born. *Costin Persdel is born. *Mackenzie Ambrose is born. *Esmund Kentrel is born to Alexander Kentrel and Clarissa Ashdown. *Luke Faron is born. 41st Shadow of the 4th Era *Atra Dies 29: Seth Meuric Volan is born to Brenton Volan and Mara Volan. *Calper 25: Heather Kern is born to Demetria Kern and Chilton Kern. *Liorina Elsemere is born. 42nd Flame of the 4th Era *Atra Dies 24: Jaden Calvero III is born to Jaden Calvero II and Geena Calvero. *Lelania and Celestine Persdel are born. *Ella Faron is born. 42nd Rain of the 4th Era *Lique 12: Aquarius Ashdown is born. *Celosia Mor flees back to Elcalore. 42nd Breeze of the 4th Era *Calper 5: Daniel Ashdown is born. *Keegan Mor is slaughtered by the Resinines . *Zale is taken in by Clarissa. 42nd Tree of the 4th Era *Flore 20: Teeter Cae is born to Maya Tyne and Keefe Edsel . *Teeter Cae is adopted by the Volan family. *Clarity Ashdown is born. 42nd Star of the 4th Era *Tytus Calvero is born to Lucille Calvero and George Calvero. 42nd Shadow of the 4th Era *Lucille Calvero and George Calvero disappear at sea. *Tytus Calvero is sent to live permanently with his uncle and cousin Jaden Calvero. 43rd Flame of the 4th Era *Jaden's dad (also Tytus's uncle) dies. *Tytus is taken to orphanage. *Tytus is adopted by Ashdown and her husband. 43rd Star of the 4th Era *Tytus acquires Zeeler. 43rd Shadow of the 4th Era *Shamri forges the Great Weapons. *Iona Faine dies in Siluvia. *Drystan Faine disappears. *Nunix 5: Gregory Drew Volan dies of age/illness. *Atra Dies 13: The Incident breaks out over Mageia. *Amnicen is destroyed and anarchy spreads over the continent. *Venmara is ambushed. Corliss Ashdown and her husband are supposedly killed under the attack. *Tytus's memory is wiped and is sent to a random tiny town in the Nesaica Forest to survive on his own. *The Volans move into the Thornside Woods *Frigidens 4: Mara Lynn Volan drowns in her own power. 44th Flame of the 4th Era *Aquarius runs away from home shortly after the Incident, followed by Dan. *Alvara leaves the Forest of Fin. 44th Rain of the 4th Era *Nunix 1: PROPAGANDA narration begins. *Aulegarde taken over. 44th Breeze of the 4th Era *Team Waffle is formed. *The City of Ice is melted. *Dan Ashdown has his first Ashdown Ball. 44th Tree of the 4th Era *The Orb of Tides is assembled. *The Meeting of the Heirs occurs in Amnicen. *The Five Family War begins. *The Siege of Elcalore happens.